


tina not so teeny.

by jasisst00pid



Series: oh my babies! [1]
Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Tina centric, football player zeke, sweet boy zeke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasisst00pid/pseuds/jasisst00pid
Summary: At eleven, Tina admittedly doesn’t know much. She does however know one thing, she likes boys. There’s a lot of boys at Wagstaff, and Tina loves it. One stands out more than the rest, Jimmy Jr. Maybe it’s the whole Romeo and Juliet thing that attracted her, maybe it was that ass.
Relationships: Tina Belcher/Zeke (Bob's Burgers)
Series: oh my babies! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728721
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	tina not so teeny.

**Author's Note:**

> all i do during quarantine is watch bobs burgers so here: zeke is baby and jimmy jr is an ass that doesn’t deserve my sweet girl tina

At eleven, Tina admittedly doesn’t know much. She does however know one thing, she likes boys. There’s a lot of boys at Wagstaff, and Tina loves it. One stands out more than the rest, Jimmy Jr. Maybe it’s the whole Romeo and Juliet thing that attracted her, maybe it was that ass. 

Whatever it was, Tina wanted to pursue it. So one day, she sits with him at lunch. Problem is, Jimmy is sitting with his best friend Zeke. Tina does not like Zeke. He’s crude and loud and overall disgusting. “Hey, Tina,” Jimmy Jr. lisps as she sits down. “T-bird hows it hangin?” Zeke asks, too loud and she ignores him. “So, any plans this weekend Jimmy jr.?” Tina asks, the lanky boy looks a bit uncomfortable and nods. “Dads taking us to our grandparents.” He explains, Tina sighs. “Hell, I’m free. Wanna go down to the Wharf?” Zeke asks and Tina groans and goes back to her table. 

Tina’s fourteen when Jimmy Jr. finally asks her out. He’d left a note in her locker asking her to the Wharf, she gets so excited she almost crushes it. He’s at her front door the following Friday, nearing the end of the school year, the end of their last year at Wagstaff. “Jimmy jr. can i ask you something?” Tina asks on the ferris wheel, nearing the time she has to be back. Jimmy nods. “Why’d you ask me out now?” Tina has been doubting her feelings for Jimmy for a little, excited to meet new boys in high school. “Um, I like you. I guess.” Tina huffs, the ferris wheel grinds to stop when they’re near the top. 

“You guess? You know what, Jimmy Jr. I don’t think I want this. I’m tired of you only being nice when you’re bored or jealous.” The blonde boy next to her has no response. After that she walks home, sulking a bit. Louise comes into her room a few minutes after she slams the door shut, carrying an ice cream pint and two spoons. “He screw you over again?” Her little sister asks, handing her the spoon. “Yes. No. I don’t know. I ended it.” She says, shoveling ice cream into her mouth. Louise sits down next to her on the floor. “He’s an asshole anyways. You deserve someone that actually wants you,” Louise says and Tina smiles at her. Louise punches her arm. 

A couple weeks after she turns sixteen, a bundle of weeds are left on their door step. They’re tied together by twine with a note that simply says ‘For Tina’ with a heart. It’s weird, she honestly hadn’t made many new friends in high school, a couple but she mainly stuck to her old ones. She certainly hadn’t met many new boys. The flowers keep coming for another month, random ones picked from gardens and today’s note has a small drawing of a bird. Tina decides to set up a stake out, okay Louise decides to set up a stake out but Tinas there. Gene is also there. 

Gene falls asleep on the couch, Louise keeps her binoculars trained on the entry way and Tina stares wistfully out the window. It’s 9:17 at night when they see him, he’s wearing a hood over his head and they can’t make out who it is, so Louise sprints down and tackles him. “Got him!” Tina pulls the hood off his face. “Zeke?!” Tina exclaims, Zeke smiles sheepishly at her. “Ya like my flowers, T-bird?” Tina gapes for a second before pulling him up. “Can I make you a burger?” Is all Tina says, Zeke smiles and follows her into the restaurant. Louise heads back upstairs, silently gagging to herself.

Tina busies herself with starting up the grill and putting the burger on, mulling her options over in her head. Zeke was loud and crude and sometimes straight up gross. But he was also sweet. He was incredibly loyal. He pooped in front of the whole school just for her to get a story. He stole a mascot to make his grandma smile. He followed Gene all the way to Route 6 to see a goat. Tina could already see him seamlessly fitting in with her family, Gene already adored him. Louise would occasionally raise hell with him. Bob throughly enjoyed having a prodigy back when he’d taken over home ec.

Tina flips the burger and smiles to herself. Unlike Jimmy Jr. Zeke was always kind to her, he was never mean, he never made fun of her. Tina loved her family unconditionally, crazy as they could be, and it was important to her whoever she ends up with loves them too. She sets the plate at the counter in front of him when he’s staring at his hands. “I really appreciated the flowers,” Tina starts and Zeke smiles to himself. “I like you, T- Bird. I always have, J-Ju never deserved you.” Zeke says, finally meeting her eyes. 

“Wanna go out sometime?” Tina asks and Zeke drops a fry. “Holy shit, hell yes! Of course I do, Tina!” Zeke uses her first name for the first time in a while. The aquarium has long closed down, so they go down to the drive in some of the Wharf employees hold a few times a month. It’s not exactly a drive in, more of a sit in the sand and watch the movie projected on a sheet, but it’s nice. Zeke brings her a bouquet of flowers, flowers he actually bought, along with a blanket and a bag of snacks from Fresh Feed. Zeke doesn’t ask for anything, doesn’t initiate anything, doesn’t want to pressure her or scare her off. 

Tina maneuvers his arm around her shoulder, Zeke sucks in a breath and doesn’t bother to hide his smile. He spends half the movie looking at her, giddy as ever. Tina scoots a little closer to him and can’t help the warmth that spreads in her belly. When the movies over and they’ve gotten back into Zeke’s beat up pick up, Zeke asks if she wants to grab some grub. “Anything but burgers,” Zeke chuckles at that. “Tacos then?” Tina nods, Zeke rests his arm in the middle of them, Tina intertwines their fingers. 

The conversation never really lulls, Tina learns all about Zeke’s semi absent father, his try hard step mom, and his sweet old grandma. Zeke was still friends with Jimmy Jr. though not as close as before. Tina tells him about her crazy family, chooses the first time her dad let her run the grill alone and she’d almost burned down the whole place. She talks about what she wants to do, how she wants to be a veterinarian for barn animals, how she wants to head to NYU, but she wants to come back to Seymours Bay. Zeke listens, and actually seems to enjoy just listening to her. Zeke walks her to the front door when he drops her off, a few minutes before ten, which was what her dad had yelled when she’d left. 

There’s no bundle of nerves when she kisses Zeke, it’s a light peck and she smiles into it. She pulls back and Zeke smiles at her, before pulling her in again, gently cupping her cheek. “I think that’s my new favorite thing,” Zeke whispers and Tina smiles and rolls her eyes a little. She opens the door and kisses his cheek. “See ya tomorrow,” Zeke says and Tina can’t help but smile when she walks up the stairs. “My Teeny Tina! How was it? Did you kiss him? Did he kiss you?” Her mom asks, bolting up from the couch. Tina sighs happily and plops down next to her dad. 

All the Belchers hear for the next week is Zeke this, Zeke that. “Dad, did you know Zeke joined the football team? He’s the quarterback so he’s got all these muscles and he gives me his letterman jacket,” Tina smiles with her chin resting in her hand. “That’s nice, honey,” Bob says, not fully listening, focused on making breakfast. “He’s looking for a job too, something in food preferably. That Home Ec stuff really left an impression on him, he started to really like cooking,” Bob started listening then. 

The restaurant had improved, they got more business, actually had a few regulars more than Teddy and Mort. They weren’t late on rent anymore, and Bob could actually afford to pay Tina. He was looking for another two employees, to give Louise and Gene some time to focus on school. School and raising hell. “Think he’d like to work here?” Her Dad asks her and Tina looks at him for a moment. “Honestly, I think he’d love to.”

Zeke comes in a week later, they’d gone on another date the night before and he decided working with Tina sounded amazing, especially doing something he was passionate about. He sits at the counter while Bob interviews him, Tina watches from the serving window, manning the grill. “I think you’ll fit in great here, Zeke,” Tina hears her Dad day. “I can’t wait Mr. B, see ya Friday.” Zeke says and her Dad heads back into the kitchen. “I think you got a good one there, Tina,” Her Dad says on her way to the counter. “I think so too.” She pushes the door open and leans on the counter to take to Zeke. 

“You know you can’t distract me at work right?” Tina says easily, filling a ketchup bottle, Zeke smirks. “Lil old me? Distracting? Never,” Zeke jokes and Tina blushes. “Well, football definitely did a lot of good things for you. That ass for starters.” It’s Zeke’s turn to blush now. “Tina, can you clear those tables?” Her Dad yells and she sighs, crossing the counter with her tub. “See ya later, sweet cheeks,” Zeke says and kisses her cheek before walking back out to his truck. Tina has a smile on her face until they close. 

Both of them ask for Friday’s and Sunday’s off, Zeke had games Friday’s and Sunday became date night. This Friday was the homecoming game, homecoming had snuck up on them pretty fast. Neither of them had gone last year, and Tina was thinking of doing a promposal thing to ask Zeke. She thinks this over as she sits in the drizzling rain on the bleachers watching Zeke play. She sits with Jocelyn, who’s boyfriend was also on the football team. Their team actually ends up winning, Zeke throwing the winning ball and Tina yells.

Number 37, her boyfriend, runs up to one of his teammates and grabs a poster from him, he rolls it out and holds it with a smile, looking straight at Tina. The poster reads ‘Fly with me to Hoco?’ with a few doodles of birds, Tina can’t help but grin. Tina ends up running down the steps onto the track and pulls Zeke into a kiss just as the rain starts coming down harder. “That a yes, T bird?” Zeke whispers and Tina kisses him again. “That’s a hell yes.” Zeke hugs her tight and lifts her off the ground for a moment. 

Tina and Zeke aren’t perfect, not by a long shot and they fight. Tina can’t help but notice the admiring stares Zeke gets in the halls at school, the girls asking to feel his biceps and fake laughing at his jokes. She hates it. The stupid green monster that used to be the only thing that got Jimmy Jr. to give her any attention is flaring up in herself. Tina picks a fight one day at work when Zeke says he’s going to study with one of the popular girls. “Oh so she can feel your stupid muscles? Or kiss your ass even more than all the girls at school?” Tina accuses, her voice getting louder and drawing the attention of a few customers. 

Zeke takes her hand and she angrily follows him into the alley. “T Bird, what’s this about? You’ve gotten know I’d never want anyone except for you.” Zeke says sincerely and tries to take her hand, she rips it away. “All these girls want you! And they aren’t shy about it! You could have any of them, any of those popular pretty girls over boring old me,” Tina says, her voice losing its edge and her eyes pricking with heat. Zeke tucks a strand of Tinas hair behind her ear, she’d been growing out her bangs along with the rest of her hair, and wipes a stray tear. “Sweetheart, you’re the only one for me. You’re gorgeous and smart and kind and you’re my best friend. I love you, Tina, and I choose you.” Tina gapes at him in shock. “I love you too,” Zeke smiles gently and kisses her. 


End file.
